Did You Miss Me?
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: When Annabeth dies, Percy is broken. He feels lucky to have such wonderful friends... until the betrayals start. One day, he mysteriously disappears. The following year, Thalia and Nico do too. And no one takes notice until the heroes are needed to fight a war. Chaos. Pairings undecided.


**A/N: Okay, I know I really shouldn't be posting another story but this is something I found on my old notebooks and I just couldn't resist.**

**This will be a different writing style since my style now is different from back then. So it might not flow as smoothly in some parts.**

**And this is not a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Percy P.O.V.<strong>

All I could think was about my Wise Girl. Why did she have to leave me? I thought about what had happened as I stared at her ring, a simple silver band with a sea green and gray gem stone in the middle.

_Flashback_

_I_ _was walking to my mom's apartment, but on the way, I saw some fire trucks, police cars, and an ambulance. I curiously walked over there wondering what happened._

_I asked a woman, that was over there, watching them too, what had happened. She said that there was a car crash due to drunk driving. The drunk person was taken into custody, but the person in the other car, had died due to a fatal wound in the head. I thanked her and walked away to ask one of the paramedics who the casualty was. I was a little worried since I saw that the car looked exactly like Annabeth's._

_"Excuse me, but who died in the car crash?"_

_"It is a teenage girl with blonde hair and gray eyes." Is it possible that it was Annabeth? No, she's in California, though she did say that she was coming to visit._

_"Do you know what her name is?"_

_"Uh, yeah. I believe that her name is Annabeth Chase."_

_Ten words. It only takes ten words. Those ten simple words were all it took for me to beak down. The great hero of Olympus that neither Titans nor Giants were able to conquer, was defeated by ten simple words._

_I quickly ran to my mom's house and told her all about it. Together we mourned her death. I knew that my mom thought about her as her own daughter. Both of us were torn since we both knew that she was an amazing person and she still had dreams to carry out. My mom also knew that I was going to propose._

_I came to camp half blood so no monsters would be attracted to my mom. If I lost her too, I don't know what I would do. But before I left, I gave her a bag full of apples._

_Unfortunately, my nightmares were confirmed when Chiron told us that she had died. He let me spend the week in my cabin since he probably knew how much of a toll this was taking on me._

_On the first day, the head councilors that knew me visited to try to cheer me up. The Stolls tried to cheer me up by bringing some prank plans that they were planning to do and showed them to me so we could do them as soon as possible. Grover brought me a bag of tin cans that he picked himself. I also knew that Malcolm and Thalia were taking this pretty hard and were probably also taking the week off. Annabeth was a sister to them._

_For the rest of the week, no one else came since I locked the door. Many of them tried to get me to open the door but always failed._

_I probably stayed in my cabin for the entire week, but I lost track of the days. The only reason I left was to go to her funeral._

_End flashback_

**Narrator P.O.V.**

When Percy finally left his cabin, everyone stopped what they were doing. It had been a week since he came out. And to be honest, he didn't look so good.

His clothes were wrinkled and his cheeks were torn stained. His eyes were red from crying and had bags under his eyes, like if he hadn't slept in days which was probably true. His usually bright sea green eyes were a dull dark green color. His hair was messier than usual and bits of lint were stuck to it. He was skinnier even though it had only been a week. He moved without purpose and seemed depressed over all.

Of course, he didn't notice or didn't care about the stares he was getting. He was obviously 'blind' to what was happening around him. If you just lost your soul mate, you would be too.

As he walked to the big house, all anyone could think about was that Percy obviously had it worse than all of them. Imagine if your true love and soul mate died due to some stupid person who got drunk and decided to drive. Most couldn't handle it and Percy was no exception.

In a few hours, Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, The Amazons, The Hunters of Artemis, and the gods were going to attend a funeral for The Hero of Olympus. A few family and friends were also invited. They had the funeral at a mortal cemetery so her family could attend. Due to the high amounts of demigods, Hecate cast a spell to prevent them from attracting monsters.

**~After the funeral (still at the cemetery)~**

**Percy P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry for your loss." That voice sounded strangely familiar. I turned around and there was...

"C-Carter?"*****

"And Sadie."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Horus and Isis told us what happened and we came to drop off these flowers and this weird coin that they told us helped you in your underworld." replied Sadie holding up some flowers and a drachma.

"Thanks but I think she's covered considering she saved the world twice."

"Wait? Twice? I thought it was once. You guys really did have it worse than us."

"I have to go now. Before monsters start to come and attack. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

**~Time Skip~**

**~At Camp Half Blood~**

**Percy P.O.V.**

It has been about 6 months since Annabeth's death. I visit the cemetery everyday and always leave new flowers on her grave. Nothing exciting had happened except for a few random small monster attacks and this one incident but that's another story. Right now, we are living peacefully and there seems to be more demigods coming in everyday. Only the Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades cabin haven't been getting new campers. Athena was probably to depressed to have anymore kids.

The only thing that changed were the camp counselors. Well, all the ones that have known Annabeth for a long time. All that knew her were sadder. We tried to forget her death but it hurt us a lot. It was just like when we lost all those people in the previous wars. Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Lee, Castor. But after a few months, with some help, we were all back to normal, well as normal as it can get.

Anyway, I was training with Clarisse when Conner came in telling me to meet Chiron at the big house. I quickly ran over, greeting the campers along the way.

When I got to the big house, I saw Chiron standing next to a kid who looked like an Athena kid. He had the same Athena blonde hair and gray calculating eyes. All though his eyes looked duller than most of his siblings. I looked him over with my Athena enhanced brain. That's right. Athena enhanced brain. She had given me a blessing shortly before Annabeth died.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chiron's voice,"Percy, this is Mark, son of Athena. Mark, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and leader of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter."

I thought that he had a slightly jealous and angry look in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by a friendly look and a smile.

"Hello Mark, welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**A/N:*Again, this is not a crossover. I just felt it appropriate that since they are probably going to save the world again, their new-found allies and friends would pay respect.**

**Also, I know that normally paramedics/police/firefighters wouldn't normally give out the name but it goes with the story.**

**How did you like it? On scale of Octavian to Percy, what would you give it? Should I continue it?**


End file.
